Sinner
by YuugisGirl
Summary: The Prince was beautiful and flawless and perfect. And loving him was my unforgivable sin. Scandalshipping AtemuxSeth Contest-fic One-shot


A/N: This is my Scandalshipping (AtemuxSeth) entry for round seven of Computerfreak101's YGO writing contest. I don't really favor the pairing that much, but I love both characters. This is my attempt at a first person narrative. Stupid Kaiba wouldn't stop blabbing his insistence into my ear! I hope I did him justice.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Did you really think it was?

Sinner

The sun beat down upon our heads, reflecting off of the golden bangles and bracelets wound tightly around our forearms, markers of our rank. Our power over the rest of society.

He lay casually in his reclined chair, wild tresses thrown back away from his face, allowing the breeze to waft gently across the sweat drenched expanse of his forehead. He looked glorious in the noon day light. His sculpted chest lay bare in an attempt to avoid the desert heat. Little rivulets of perspiration rolled down his neck and over his tanned abdomen, gently polishing each and every flawless muscle before disappearing into the rift between skin and shorts.

He glanced over at me, his deep crimson irises penetrating me to my very core. Like they always did.

"Seth." He muttered, propping his multicolored head upon one hand. "Why don't you take that ridiculous headdress off? It's far to sweltering a day to bother with such meaningless garb."

Such speech, such open casual talk would be scandalous in any other situation. But it was just the two of us. No other soul in the world mattered.

"Your Majesty, it would be a disgrace to appear before you with anything less than court attire." I replied with the same, controlled air I had around him. That I _always_ had around him.

He frowned at me, the edges of his perfect mouth crinkling in displeasure. "Why must you always be so formal around me?" It was a question he asked me quite frequently.

I gave him my traditional, emotionless response. "You are the Prince."

He glared over at me, his relaxed muscles tensing with sudden anger. Another glimmer of moisture appeared at his brow, gliding smoothly down his silky cheek. I tired to not follow its trek, keeping my eyes locked with the Prince's irritated gaze.

"Seth, you've known me for _years_! I've seen you lain bare, and there is no other soul here besides us two. Would it be so terrible to reveal the top of your _head_?" His tone shifted during his rant, moving from barely controlled annoyance to oily persuasiveness.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at his mention of the instance when he had stumbled upon me mid-bath. "My lord, _that_ was merely an accident." I raised my eyebrows to further press my point. "And who knows when another one of your advisers might come looking for you? It would be scandalous to find us both so… exposed." My blue eyes quickly darted over his uncovered chest, and ducked my head slightly so he could not see the deepened color in my cheeks.

"This is my own private pavilion. Do you really think my subjects would be impertinent enough to disturb me here?"

I didn't answer- it was a rhetorical question - but from the way he examined my face I could tell he was reading the "Yes" in my expression.

"Seth." His majesty pleaded with a very aberrant whine, his crimson eyes wide and beseeching.

I watched hungrily from beneath my bangs as a new trickle of perspiration licked the flesh of his collar. His face was bright, almost innocent with the glow of golden sun behind him. His gaze pierced me once more, pinning me to my chair as though he was a spider and I was the unknowing fly he had snared in his web.

He cheered as I let out a sigh, lifting the blue and gold headdress from my brow and setting it down on the table beside me.

It was then I realized that Atemu had corrupted my will.

* * *

Dusk was settling over Egypt, the sun's last dying rays caressing the ground in farewell.

It was just the two of us

He sat cross legged upon the ground, his shirt pulled closely to him to avoid the quickly growing nightly chill.

I crouched awkwardly by his side, my formal garb making it difficult to sit comfortably. He laughed heartily as I attempted a more relaxed position and ended up falling flat upon my rear. I glared at him, though my heart warmed measurably with the sound of his voice.

"Here Seth." He chuckled, his slim hands reaching towards me. Before I could utter a cry of protest, his palms were at my waist, unfastening my stiff golden belt.

I could do nothing but sit there, frozen in horror, my face flaming hotter than the sun as his fingers nimbly unclasped the metal strip and let it fall down to my sides.

I remained motionless even as he pulled away, the spicy scent of his hair lingering in the air around me. He chuckled at my petrified expression, and I was immensely grateful to the slanted rays of the sun for hiding my crimson visage.

As his scarlet gaze left me, my stance melted, my face growing hotter and a smile playing with my lips as I felt the ghost of his touch upon my hips.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the morning star's descent into darkness. The golden light outlined his wild, tossing spikes, giving off the illusion of a halo around his glimmering form.

And for those few endless moments, the world was our oyster, our kingdom in which no other soul mattered besides our own.

He leaned heavily against the legs of chair behind him, his eyes finding mine in the gloom.

Crimson met cobalt and the world froze around me. Time ceased to exist, and I could see eternity and beyond behind those vibrant orbs.

His lips were lush, plump, and glistening with the slightest hint of moisture. What would it be like to simple reach out and claim that mouth with my own, mark that perfect piece of real-estate upon the flawless face forever?

The tips of my fingers tingled as the fantasy washed over me. My hands gliding through the silky ebony locks, the warm arms wrapped tightly around me in response, the beautiful lips reciprocating the action fiercely.

A familiar warmth settled over the pit of my stomach, the same heat I always felt when gazing into those immaculate scarlet irises.

His hand reached out towards me and my breath caught in my throat. Surely his mind was not treading down the same line of thought as my own! And yet the slim fingers inched nearer, my heart rate quickening as they traversed the distance between us.

I wanted to simply grab him, pepper that sweet face with kisses. End this eternal agony of waiting for his fingertips to touch me.

My arm twitched in response to my thoughts. My mind was made up. I lifted a hand to caress his silky cheek just as his fingertips found my brow.

Then the moment was broken.

"You have sand in your hair Seth." Atemu laughed, brushing the sediments from my bronze tresses.

My heart froze as embarrassment, disappointment and a terrible sense of overwhelming shame flooded through me. I wrenched my lifted arm away from him, standing abruptly and causing the shocked prince to nearly topple over.

"Thank you." I said stiffly. I could not be near him. I could NOT be near him!

I took a staggering step backwards, noting the bewilderment upon the prince's face at my sudden change in mood.

"It is late." I practically spat at him. "I must adjourn to my chambers."

He stood as well, brushing off the front of his cream color tunic. "So soon Seth? Ra has left the sky not but three minutes ago."

I brushed off his comment, muttering something about being exhausted from today's excursions. I turned away from him, not even offering a reply to his slightly hurt wish of pleasant dreams. I could not be around him. Everything he was, was everything I wanted, in so many ways, but he was royalty. He was my god in human form. He was beautiful and flawless and perfect. And forbidden.

"Seth." I stopped in turned to see the Prince's crimson orbs upon me, a glint of gold clutched in his fist. "Your belt?" he held out the sparkling band towards me and I stepped closer to accept it.

As our fingers brushed, a wave of electricity and excitement coursed through me, but I forced it back. I looked into his face and answered with the cool, controlled air I had around him, that I _always_ had around him. "Thank you your majesty." I took the golden article and turned away, striding out of the pavilion and away from the confused face of my god.

I entered my chambers, sending away my pestering servants, and kneeling at the foot of my bed. I cradled my head in my hands, sending my plea of forgiveness to whatever gods would listen, begging clemency for my thoughts.

For it is not the place of a Priest to lust or love, and it was not my place challenge those laws.

The Prince was beautiful and flawless and perfect. And loving him was my unforgivable sin.

* * *

A/N: I hopefully Seth wasn't too OOC! Please Review!


End file.
